Before The Answers
by IchimaruKitsune
Summary: The funeral that you never saw on Persona 3. Contains Spoilers from the end of The Journey. Rated T for language.
1. Intro & Lovers

**_Its been a while hasn't it? Anyone who knows me knows Ive been gone for months now and am the writer of 'From The Ashes Of Defeat' and 'Hellsing May Cry' which Im still working on. I want to say that Im back. After losing my will to write fan fics my spirit finally came back to me and Im back and ready to write more stories. I decided to start with somthing new since ive been working alot on alot of things. Persona 3 being one of them. After finally finishing The Journey on Persona 3 FES I knew I would have to write a fan fic. Here is the first in a long line a Persona 3 fan fics to come. Hope you enjoy._**

_

* * *

_

The moment man devoured the fruit of knowledge, he sealed his fate…..

_Entrusting his future to the cards, man clings to a dim hope._

_Yes, the Arcana is the means by which all is revealed….._

* * *

((Aigis point of view))

I didn't want to believe it had happened even though I had vowed to protect him. It feels as though I failed in my purpose in life. Even though I told Minato he was always going to be apart of me…….he's still lost to me now. Now that he's……gone. I didn't want to wake up from my sleep, I wanted to be in my dream world forever, because I could always be with him. But still some one woke me up.

"Aigis, wake up. Today's the day."

It was Yamagishi, probably the only other person who was as close to Minato as I was. She had told me before his death that she was in love with him. It made me mad because I loved him as well but I knew that Minato might be happier with her then me since…..she was a human unlike myself.

"Understood. I'll be down in a while." I said back not wanting to get up. Today was the day we were putting Minato's body to rest. They were having two funerals, one for the SEES Members and another for his friends. It was for the best since no one would know why he died and what he did for everyone. I slowly got up getting dressed. Today was going to be a day I would want to forget as soon as possible.

* * *

((Fuuka's point of view))

It's not like I was ready for this or looking forward to it. In fact I was probably dreading it more then everyone else. I mean, I think everyone was really sad but I was a little more then everyone else. After all……..no one except for Aigis knew about how I felt about Minato. I sighed as I sat back on the couch of the main hall of the dorm.

Akihiko, Ken and Yukari were sitting across from me. Everyone including myself was wearing black. "Weres Junpei?" I asked since I hadn't seen him all morning. "He's already at the funeral home. He wanted to be the first one there." Akihiko said in a low tone. It must have been tough on him. Akihiko Senpai had already lost his sister and Shinjiro Senpai. Now he was facing what he feared again with losing Minato-kun.

I turned my head hearing foot steps coming form the stair case. Aigis was dressed in her school uniform. I guess we should have expected as much since she didn't have any other cloths. "I hope this is appropriate for me to wear." All of looked at her and could see the tears in her eyes already. Yukari was the one to speak up first. "Yeah Aigis……it's perfect."

* * *

((Junpei's point of view))

I didn't want to be alone during this but I couldn't help but want to be alone. Hell I even told Chidori not to come since I wanted to be alone. I was sitting in front of the picture we all took together when we thought we had stopped the Dark Hour. I tried to be tough about this, but I couldn't. I mine as well let it all out now before anyone saw.

"Damnit…….why were you always the one who had to risk his ass? Why could we do anything to help you!?" I yelled at the picture falling to my knees and letting my tears run wild. Once I started I couldn't stop. "You dumbass! You're a real jerk man! Why the Fuck did you have to do this you assshole!" I said as I punched the ground. I was frustrated that I couldn't do a damn thing to help him and that he had to give up his life for ours. I only hoped that no one was seeing me this weak.

* * *

((Mitsuru's point of view))

I hadn't been there long. Arranging something like this wasn't the easiest thing to do. Even for someone of my caliber I couldn't keep up my proud outer shell. And it only seamed to crumble more when I heard yelling coming from the main room of the funeral home. I slowly entered the gloomy looking place seeing Iori letting out everything he had built up inside out.

'_It's not my place to see him like this.'_ I thought to myself, but that was when I felt a tear of my own coming from my eyes. I couldn't help it, I buried my face in my hands and began to sob. It didn't last long though since I heard a car driving up to the main entrance. I quickly gathered myself together and walked to the front to greet whoever had arrived.

* * *

((Akihiko's point of view))

The drive to the home was probably the most quietest trip I had ever taken with everyone. No one said a word the entire drive there, but I guess I can't blame them. It was the second time everyone was going through this. Well……third for me. I hate to say it but I kind of got used to it. It still didn't help the fact that I felt like I had a hole in my heart now.

"Were here." I said as calm as possible. As I got out of the car we were all greeted by Mitsuru. Koro-chan was behind her panting obviously happy to see us. "Everything ready?"

"Yes. We can start whenever your all ready?" I nodded as I walked away into the home. I turned my heard and made eye contact with her. I could tell she had been crying, hell she wouldn't be human if she hadn't cried yet. And I knew by the end of the day we would all be doing the same.

When we entered Junpie got up from the ground. It looked as though he had been praying. "Were getting started Junpei." He looked as though he had been crying as much if not more then Mitsuru. "Alright……lets get started. Who's going to talk first?" I had wondered who would be the first to talk about Minato before he was laid to rest.

* * *

_The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed._

_There is both joy and wonder in coming to understand another._

_VI-Lovers_

I had made up my mind that I would go first. After all he had saved my life more then anyone. He even saved me the first time he saw the Shadows. Slowly I got up from my seat. "I'll go first…..Senpai." I said as I walked to the alter. Facing everyone I took a deep breath as I gathered my thoughts.

"Hey everyone…….you all know why were here today. Truthfully I don't know what to say or even how Minato died. But……either way I have to say something. Minato…….did a lot for me. More then anyone ever has for me. He saved my life the first time he discovered his powers. I have to be honest I didn't know what to think of him when he joined us. I knew I could trust him because of what he did for me. I owed him that at least. When we began fighting the Shadows during the full moons he stood tall and brave against them all. He…..he always looked out for us and made sure we were all safe during all of our fights. He was one of a kind." I said with tears forming in my eyes. "I hate the fact no one besides us will know what he did……….I…….I can't do this."

I said crying now. Slowly Akihiko came up to me and helped my off the alter. I wanted to kick myself for crying already. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

**_Alright, thats it for the first part of this fic but dont worry. More Persona 3 is on the way._**


	2. Empress & Strength

_**Im back after another break. Yeah I know in the last chapter I said I was back but after some more problems that I cant talk about I decided to go ahead and begin writing again. Enjoy the next chapter.**_

* * *

_The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed….._

_Celebrate life's grandeur…its brilliance…its magnificence…_

_III-Empress_

((Mitsuru))

Once Yukari stepped down we all knew how this was going to turn out. But then again we were all prepared for it since we knew Minato was gone. Of course I doubt anyone knew it was going to be so painful. I decided I would go next in speaking about Minato, it wasn't like anyone else was going to volunteer after seeing Yukari break down.

"Mitsuru…..are you sure that…." I didn't give Akihiko a chance to finish. I wasn't going to wait to do this, after all it was better to do this now then wait till later. "I'm sure Akihiko." Though I wasn't to sure when I approached the alter. Standing in front of everyone was nothing new to me, but it felt so different this time around. I cleared my throat as I took a second to gather myself.

"What can I say about Minato? Well, probably everything that everyone thinks about him. He was a kind and loving person who sacrificed himself for all of us. I had no idea what kind of part he would play in all of our lives when he first arrived. At first I merely thought he was another commerade in arms against the shadows. But that wasn't the case, because of him he turned out to be the soul person who ended the Shadows and The Dark Hour. Not only that…….but he changed each and everyone of us."

I felt the tears building up in my eyes but I kept my cool even though I wanted to break down crying. "Because of him, I believe we all took a better look at ourselves and wanted to change. We wanted to be strong like him. In the end though…….it didn't help to save his life even when he saved ours numerous times. But I know that in my heart……I will never forget Minato and I will always remember the sacrifice he made for us. Thank you."

I bowed in front of everyone and walked back to my seat wiping the tears from my eyes. I could see Yamagishi seamed particularly torn because of this. I wondered why but decided not to question it.

* * *

_The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed…._

_Only with Strength can one endure suffering and torment._

_XI-Strength_

((Koromaru))

Being a dog, you see things much differently then everyone else. Seeing Minato die brought back a lot of bad memories like seeing my master die. I wished I could have done something to help him but like the others I couldn't. I wanted to comfort everyone but I couldn't do that either. I felt so bad I couldn't do much of anything. I was sitting right beside Fuuka who seamed as sad if not sadder then me. But then again she was a lot closer then anyone else knew about with Minato.

Seeing as Mitsuru was done saying her peace I figured I would speak to. Well, at least have someone speak for me. I trotted over to Aigis and nudged her hand. She looked confused but she easily understood what I was thinking.

"Excuse me everyone. Koro-chan says he would like to go next. I will translate for him." Im glad at least one person, well android could understand me. When I got to the alter I could see some of them looked a little confused but everyone seamed to understand that I had just as much to say about Minato as they did. I barked and Aigis translated.

"Like everyone here I to had strong feelings for Minato. After all he was one of the people who fed me and gave me a new home along with everyone else here. He also took me for walks when no one else would or when I was feeling low. He even helped Fuuka when she had to give me a bath."

"He was even strong to. He helped me a lot in battle and I trusted him with my life. I just wish I could have done something to help him when he really needed it. I feel bad that I could do nothing to help him like my last master. But I bet he's happy knowing that his sacrifice was not in vain and that he won't be forgotten."

I bowed my head before I trotted off the alter and took my spot next to Fuuka. There was one thing I knew I could do to keep Minato's memory alive in my heart. And that was to protect the one that he loved.

* * *

**_In the next chapter we will hear from the two girls ((In my run through of the game)) who fell in love with Minato. Hope you check it out._**


End file.
